Against All Odds
by Quinntanabiitch
Summary: AU. Santana and Quinn aren't friends, they're both too shy too approach each other, despite their usual HBIC attitudes. One day Santana decides to drop the act and find out a little more about her track co-captain. K plus for Now. -DISCONTINUED/2 SHOT-
1. Puck

**AN: hey so this was on my mind. I think it'll just be a one shot. But maybe I'll add more, I'm not sure yet. It's definitely not my best work, but I liked the idea of them being track captains for a change.**

* * *

**Against All Odds**

**Chapter 1**

**Quinn's POV**

Another day, another track practice. I was by far the fastest runner on the team, which was why I was the running captain. Since track is mostly about running, and that's not just my opinion, it only makes sense that I should be overall captain. But no, coach Jen decided there would be a different captain for each event.

I am the running captain, Sam is the throwing captain, and Santana is the jumping captain. Yes, we're probably the most attractive group of captains this school's had in a while but we're not really friends.

I used to date Sam, and when we broke up we never really decided to go to that friend place. Santana's best friends with Puck, who I never really liked so I try to stay away from her whole group.

But oh how hard it is. I mean if you've ever seen Santana at track… wow. It's usually around 70 degrees this time of year and so she opts for only wearing a sports bra and spandex. Everybody stares at her until Puck catches them. He's like her big brother, and very protective of her.

I used to think they were dating, but I saw them at a party last week hooking up with separate people, so I know that can't be the case. I admit that I was happy to find out she was single. Although I know she's straight and I don't stand a chance, that didn't stop me from liking her.

She's just another pretty face that I'll probably never get to know. And I'm just going to have to accept that.

People started to pour onto the field from the locker rooms and Sam, Santana, and I took our place and began to lead them in stretching.

**Santana's POV**

I fucking hate track. If I had the decision I wouldn't even do it, much less be captain. But I want a scholarship to college because I need to prove to my parents that I can handle my own life.

Plus I guess it's not all bad. Quinn Fabray does track. I'm not out yet, so really the only person that knows is about my girl crush on Quinn Puck, and he fully supports it.

As we were stretching everyone out on this particularly hot afternoon, I looked at my co-captains and realized this would be a good year for us to do track poster or something. We were all just so attractive.

Not that I would tell them or anything. I'm not known for complimenting people. Especially people like Quinn and Sam. I know they dated last year during track season. That was awkward for me because they were all chummy and I was the odd one out.

I guess they must have broken up, because now we're all equally awkward with each other. Maybe they got mistaken for brother and sister one too many times for comfort.

As we finally finished stretching I saw Puck running across the field towards us.

"Finally, what took your lazy ass so long?" I asked. "You do realize this is why trouty mouth is throwing captain and not you – you barely show up."

"Pipe down, I have no desire to run this bitch ship like you do, San."

"Right, I forgot, you're going to be a pool cleaner for the rest of your life." I smirked at him.

"Hey I don't diss your dreams, you don't diss mine!" He whined.

Jen called for us to split off into our respective groups and start training. The vaulting area was next to the throwing field, so me and Puck walked together.

Once we were a fair distance away from everyone else, Puck turned to me, "Did you see Fabray today? Smokin'!"

"I told you I cant talk about this in public!" I whispered to him. "But yeah – Damn." I added quietly.

"That's my girl!" he ruffled my hair, successfully fucking it up and ran over to the throwing field.

* * *

Usually after practice I go for a quick three mile run because jumping doesn't get a whole load of endurance in, plus that way when I get back the showers are open.

When I arrived in the locker room however, I saw a track bag still there and a shower running. Who else stayed 30 minutes after practice? I shrugged it off and got my things put for my shower.

Midway through my shower I noticed the person in the other shower was singing, they sounded sad.

_How can I just let you walk away_

_Just let you leave with out a trace_

_When I stand here taking every breath, with you_

_Ohh_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

As she continued to sing, I recognized the voice. It was Quinn. She sounded so broken. I wanted to know what was wrong but there were a couple things holding me back from asking;

I was naked 2) She was naked 3)I didn't want people to think I'd gone soft

She hit the chorus and I could literally feel the emotion in her voice.

_So take a look at me now_

_Now there's just an empty space_

_And there's nothing left here to remind me_

_Just the memory of your face_

_Oh take a look at me now_

_Well there's just an empty space_

_And you coming back to me is against the odds_

_And it's what I've to face_

_I wish I could just make you turn around_

_Turn around and see me cry_

_Theres so much I need to say to you_

_So many reasons why_

_You're the only one_

_Who really knew me at all_

I was surprised at how much she had memorized. I was even more surprised at how much I liked her voice. That song had always been a favorite of mine and she really did do it justice.

She shut her shower off and I heard her continue to hum the song as she left the shower room.

I was hoping to catch her before she left, so I quickly finished washing my hair and stepped out too.

After hearing her pour her heart into the song, I at least had to ask her about it. I mean, I could drop my bitch act for a second to see what was up with her, and not just because I kindof had a crush on her.

Ok yes because of that.

When I got into the locker area, I saw her about to leave. "Quinn!"

She turned around, looking surprised that I had called her, "yeah..?"

"Hey, uhm…. I heard you singing and uhhh…" I hadn't really though through what I was going to say. Looking down at myself I realized I hadn't realized how awkward it would be because I was in just a towel. "Wait. One second."

I ran behind a row of lockers and threw on a bra, underwear, sweats, and a t-shirt. When I ran back out I out I saw Quinn sitting on the bench, waiting for me.

"Hey so, I guess first of all. You're a great singer," I began.

A blush creeped onto her cheeks, "thanks Santana."

"I guess second, are you alright? That's, you know, kind of a sad song and it sounded pretty sincere."

Quinn looked down and sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, not saying anything. What - who – was she singing about?

**Quinn's POV**

I was embarrassed enough that Santana had heard me singing in the shower. Now I was pretty much wishing I was dead because she could tell that I actually meant what I was singing. At least she didn't know it was definitely about her (at least I hope). I guess I let us stand in silence for too long, because she spoke up again.

"I mean you don't have to tell me. It's just we're like co-captains or whatever and I mean, we could talk…" she said very un-Santana like.

"Really? You want to talk? Doesn't seem like you," I said, smiling to make sure she didn't think I was being defensive.

"I make exceptions."

"I didn't know that."

"Well, Fabray, there's a lot you don't know about me," she said as she walked over and sat next to me on the bench. "But I'll tell you whatever you want to know – you know, as long as we're talking."

"Because we're 'like co-captains or whatever', right?" I said quoting her.

"Shut up, don't push it."

"Push what?"

"Being my exception…" She mumbled.

For some reason I felt butterflies in my stomach. This was probably the longest conversation I'd ever had with her, and she was telling me I was the exception to her badassery, and non-caring attitude.

"Well, if you must know. It was about someone," I decided to talk to her, at least while I had the chance. "Someone I like, but I know will never like me back."

She raised her eyebrow at me, "What's wrong with him? Is he blind, or just not into super pretty athletic girls?" suddenly her face drained of color, then turned bright pink. I'm guessing mine did too, because she just called me pretty.

"Actually, he's a she," I informed her when my face started returning to normal.

She cocked her head slightly and looked genuinely surprised. "I didn't know you were… like…"

"Bi," I cleared up. "How would you? It's not like you asked," I laughed at the though of her asking.

"Well no, but I mean… are you like in the closet or whatever?" She looked so curious.

I never understood the whole in the closet thing, I mean I do, but I don't see why people did it. "Nope."

"Then how come you've never told anyone you're bi?"

"The better question is why everyone assumes I'm straight," I decided to give her my whole rant. I mean I had no chance with the super straight Santana Lopez anyway, so I don't care if I weird her out. "See, I never said I was straight, but I guess people assumed because people assume everyone is straight. Which is why there's this whole problem with gay people. It's just a social norm to assume everyone's the same, which I don't get because that leaves no room for acceptance…"

She nodded, her eyebrows pulled together in concentrations, as if seriously trying to grasp everything I was saying.

I continued, "see, with you, I know you're straight. You've actually made your sexuality clear by using words like 'fag' and slushying Kurt."

Her face changed from concentration to shock. "Wait, I'm so sorry, I mean I have nothing against gay people! I just used that word because… I mean I have no excuse but I know I shouldn't use it."

"Hey, don't worry. I don't care."

"Also, I slushied Kurt because his outfit was disgusting, not because he was gay."

"That's still really mean Santana." I told her, trying not to laugh at what she though was a valid reason to thrown ice chunks in people's face.

"Whatever. So back to you, who's this girl that's got you singing sad songs? I can't have you off your game for track. Does someone need to be slushied?" She asked with something resembling excitement in her eyes.

"Absolutely not." I said sternly.

"Fine, but who is it?" she continued to press. I was worried that I would slip up and tell her that is was in fact her. I decided to try and change the subject to anything else.

"So… how's jumping?" being subtle was never my strong suit…

"Yeah right, don't try and change the subject. Fine, don't tell me. At least tell me what she did?"

"Nothing. It's just that I really like her, and she's straight. So it wouldn't happen." I confessed, sighing. "You know, I'd better go. I have a lot of homework due tomorrow." I stood up to leave.

**Santana's POV**

Mother of god, the girl I liked wasn't straight! I had a chance. But upon realizing this, I also realized that she liked – really liked – someone else. She just told me so much about herself, I couldn't just let her leave without saying anything.

"Wait, just…" I tried to put my words together. "I think you should tell her. I mean you'll never know… unless you ask." My advice came out more as a question than a compliment, because I really didn't like the fact that she was into someone else.

"Thanks, Santana," she smiled. "Maybe I will." And with that, she walked out.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

The day after my talk with Quinn in the locker room, we had our first meet. As captain of the runners (the largest group of the three) Quinn was in charge of sending out a group text with the details about the meet that day. I was in 3rd period when I got her text.

**Quinn F.**

_**Hey everyone, meet's today at 2:30 so get out of your 5**__**th**__** periods at 1:45 for warm up. Varsity please wear your uniforms, JV you'll be given temp jerseys for this meet.**_

Yes, we got to leave early. Which is great because my fifth period science is a joke. I aced that class and have all the science credits I need anyway.

Another text from Quinn came through. She probably forgot to include something.

**Quinn F.**

_**Santana, meet me in the parking lot now. I got you excused for the rest of the day.**_

**Santana L.**

_**Why? **_

**Quinn F.**

_**Official captains business, of course.**_

I laughed and gathered my things to meet up with Quinn.

When I got to the lot I looked around for Quinn, but didn't see her. I was about to shoot her a text when a car horn went off. I looked up to see Quinn pulling up next to me in her giant silver Land Rover.

"Hey there!" I said as I hopped in. "What are we doing?" I asked, but I actually didn't really care because I was interacting with Quinn more today than I had in out entire four years together.

"We have to pick up uniforms for the JV squad. Jen gave me $300 and there's ten people on JV."

"How are we supposed to get ten track uniforms with $300? That's $30 a person!" I asked.

"We'll have to budget I guess. Let's go to sports authority."

* * *

Lucky for us, Sports Authority was having a clearance, so we got the shirts ( which thank god, were red, out school color) for $10 each and the shorts for $15 each. That left us with $50 left over.

Quinn sent Jen a text saying that we had extra money. As we were driving back Jen answered.

"Could you read that to me Santana?" Quinn asked, because she was driving.

I picked up her phone and opened the text, "she said, 'that's great! You guys go to coffee or something with it. I'm surprised you saved so much!"

"Wait she's letting us keep it?" Quinn asked.

I nodded. We turned into the nearest coffee shop and decided to sit in for a while because we still had 45 minutes until warm up.

I got a caramel frappucino and Quinn got an Iced White Mocha. We took found seats ad sat down. Things with Quinn had somehow become so easy, just since yesterday. We were just talking about the positives and difficulties of our different events when she suddenly changed the subject .

"So you know how you told me I should tell that girl about how I feel?"

"Yeah, and?" I asked.

"What do you think she'll do?" she took a long sip from her mocha and set it down.

"Well depends, this would be a lot easier if you'd tell me who she was."

Quinn pondered over this for a second before answering, "I wont tell you who it is, but I'll tell you about her. She's gorgeous," I rolled my eyes that this. "What?" She asked questioning my eye roll.

"Nothing, continue," I just wish she wasn't fawning over some other girl.

"Ok… she's athletic and has a lot of the same personality traits as me I guess."

"And those would be…"

She smirked, "well strong-headed, mean at points but sweet at others, controlling, manipulative when she needs to be."

"I already like the sound of her!" I tried to sound enthusiastic, but it was hard. However this girl does sound pretty cool. "You said she's athletic, does she do track?"

"Why yes she does," Quinn confirmed with a grin.

"When are you going to tell her?" I asked.

"When should I?"

"Today! At the meet…" the sooner I find out who this girl is, the sooner I can figure out what Quinn likes in a girl.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

After my talk with Santana I decided that I would tell her today after the meet. I know it seems so soon, I mean we really only started talking like two days ago but I have known her for four years.

Plus, she seemed so accepting and understanding about everything, I don't see how it could go too wrong. I would just tell her to get it off my chest and she'd tell me she was straight and we'd move on.

I'm currently watching Santana do the pole vault. She's amazing, she'll probably set the school record this year. As I was getting lost in my admiration for the beautiful Latina, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around, but turned back around when I saw who it was.

"Woah, hey to you too," Puck said from behind me. He walked up and stood on the fence next to me.

"What do you want?" like I said before, I never really liked Puck.

"Well first of all, what's your problem with me?"

"Uhm, in sophomore year you tried to take my virginity using wine coolers and my low self esteem…"

He grimaced, obviously remember that night, "sorry about that. Really."

"Alright, accepted. But seriously, what do you want?"

"Well Santana's been talking about you lately – "

"She has?" I cut in, surprised to find out she'd been talking about me.

"Well yeah, she said you guys have been talking and stuff. Anyway, she told me to tell you good luck in case she's still vaulting when you do it."

"She told you what I was doing today?" I didn't have anything to hide, I just don't see why Santana would want to tell Puck about my personal life.

"No, she wouldn't tell me. She told me to say exactly that. But if I may asked, what are you doing that's so important that she has to send a message through me?"

I hesitated, but thinking I'd probably talk to Santana before he could spill the beans I decided to tell him. "I'm telling you girl I like how I feel today. Although I think Santana will be done with pole vault by then…"

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Unless I shout it at her mid-jump, I think I'll have to wait until she's done."

Puck gave me a confused look. Then his face began to change with understanding. "You like Santana?!"

"Yeah. Don't bother telling me she's straight. I already know. I just feel like I should tell her sooner rather than later."

Puck looked absolutely giddy. "No, no, I agree tell her. NO. I have a better idea. Walk up to her and just grab her face and start making out with her…" he was getting lost in his own thoughts. "OH, but make sure I'm there to watch."

I slapped the back of his head, "shut up! You realize if I do that she'll never talk to me again."

"Why? Because your mouths will be too busy?" he laughed at his own joke. Same old Puck. "No but seriously, I totally agree you should tell her."

"Thanks… for the support, Puck."

"Yeah, I got you. Santana's like a sister you know, so since you'll be my sister in-law I've got your back from now on."

"Puck, really thanks for the encouragement. But I know Santana is straight as they come."

"Yeahhhhhh…." He trailed off. "anyway, I have to go. Good luck!" he said and walked away.

* * *

When Santana finished her event I went into the throwing shed, where they kept the javelins and stuff. No one was in there, so I figured it would be a good spot. I waved her over and she came running in.

"How'd it go? What'd she say?" was the first thing she asked.

**Santana's POV**

I ran into the shed, knowing she'd probably told her girl by now. I tried not to act too downcast about it all.

"How'd it go? What'd she say?" I asked as soon as I got there.

She nervously smiled at me. " I haven't told her yet…"

"Oh comeon Quinn! Grow some lady balls!" I told her. I mean seriously she's had like three hours and she's made no progress.

"I'm about to I swear. I don't know why I'm nervous. I know what's going to happen." She said and looked at the ground.

"And what's going to happen?" I asked.

"She'll just tell me she's straight. Hopefully it wont freak her out, and we could still be friends."

"Who knows though, right?" I put my hand on her shoulder. I wonder if it was too soon in our friendship to give her a comforting hug. Nah, when someone needs a hug, they need a hug.

I leaned in and hugged her. "It'll be fine, Q." Part of me genuinely did hope this girl wasn't as straight as Quinn thought. I really liked her, which is why I wanted her to be happy.

"Santana…" she whispered. I pulled back slightly to look at her.

"What?"

She looked at me, deep in my eyes. Then her eyes quickly flicked down to my lips, then back up. Suddenly she just leaned in and kissed me, right next to my lips, but not quite.

"It's… you. I like you." She said and stepped back. She looked shy and almost guilty for some reason. Then I realized I hadn't responded.

I didn't know what to say - how exactly to describe how happy I was in that one moment. So instead of using words I grabbed her waist and pushed her about a foot back into the wall.

She looked at me in surprised and I just started into her eyes, then hand brought our lips together for real this time.

* * *

**AN: So should I continue or just leave it at this? Feedback is much appreciated. Thank you for reading!**

**much love! ~Lexi~**


	2. Ms B

**AN: So I know this is not as long as the last chapter, but since I'm turning this into a multi-chapter fic instead of a one shot I wasn't sure where to go with it. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and follows and such. Enjoy**

* * *

**Against All Odds**  
**Chapter 2**

**Quinn's POV**  
Pinch me, because this couldn't actually be happening. I thought after my almost-kiss Santana would just awkwardly tell me she wasn't interested. But instead she pushes me against the wall and attacks my lips.  
Her lips were the softest things I've ever felt, and I've kissed girls before. The feeling of her lips was great but when her tongue brushed against my bottom lip I almost melted right there. Pulling my thoughts together long enough to open my mouth and give her access.  
I was going absolutely crazy with everything that was going on in that moment. Feeling a little more confident, my hands began to roam over her body.  
Almost as if my touch brought her back to reality, she suddenly stopped all movement and took a step back.  
"Oh my god," she said, sounding panicked.  
"W-whats's wrong?" I asked, still catching my breath. I couldn't figure out why she was suddenly stopping. If she felt half of what I felt then she wouldn't be stopping so suddenly.  
She looked up at me, like she was trying to find the words. "I shouldn't have… This shouldn't… I cant. I'm so sorry Quinn."  
And with that she ran out.

_One Week Later_  
A week. An entire week since I've talked to Santana. I mean I've gone longer before but that was before she knew how I felt. I still don't know why she left, but I guess that's my fault because I haven't even tried to talk to her either.  
Track isn't half as fun as before. Santana always just runs off with Puck and completely ignores me, which just plain hurts. I never expected more than a friendship with her, and she's the one that full on kissed me. So excuse me if I'm not seeing the problem here.  
Leaving track on Tuesday, I hadn't expected her to finally talk to mw.  
"Quinn…" She sounded nervous as she approached me in the parking lot.  
"Hi." So yeah, I was a little bitter. But she knew I had feeling for her and she kissed me and then just acted like I didn't exist.  
"Are you mad?" she was just starting at the ground. I just rolled my eyes and gave her a pointed look.  
I was mad at her, but pretending like I didn't still have serious feelings for her was really difficult and a complete act.  
"Look, just hear me out. I'm sorry that I kissed you-"  
As she said this it felt like she was stabbing me in the heart. "You're sorry? Well I apologize for your terrible experience!" I kind of had a habit of turning my pain into anger.  
"That's not what I meant!" she grabbed my arm as I was trying to walk away. "Seriously, just listen! I'm about to be honest with you and I don't do that often, so pipe down Fabray." I glared at her, but let her continue. "I do regret kissing you. But only because it led you on."  
She looked around to make sure that nobody was in hearing distance. "That day in the showers, when you were singing, I realized that I just think you were like hot or whatever. I realized that I really like you – your personality, your niceness, but also your badassness. But I'm not ready to like… be out."  
When she was done she just kept staring at the ground. I understood now, she was scared. She wasn't ready to show everyone the real her. But I believed she was worth waiting for. And that's exactly what I planned on doing.  
"It's ok. I understand." It was going to be so hard now because I couldn't be mad at her. And I knew she liked me back.  
It was then that I decided to make it my mission to win over Santana Lopez.

**Santana's POV**  
Yesterday when I talked to Quinn she took it a lot better than I thought she would. She did look sad, but I can't help but think that maybe I like her a lot more than she likes me. Either way, I have to forget about her.  
"Santana?" Ms. B walked up to my desk. I looked up and she looked at me concerned.  
"Oh, hey Ms. B, what's up?"  
"Do you understand the lesson? You looked kind of tuned out today," it was nice of her to ask. She was more of a friend than a teacher. She was the student teacher and still in college, so she was only 24.  
Actually, she makes school quite enjoyable most days because I'm pretty much the biggest flirt in the school (with everyone, not just guys. Nobody finds it suspicious because a lot of girls are super affectionate), and whenever I flirt with her (did I mention she's super hot and blonde?) she gets super flustered.  
"Thanks, I understand everything. Just some friend problems." It was easy for me to talk to her about this kind of stuff, I did it all the time.  
"Really? Who?" she grabbed the open seat next to me.  
"Quinn Fabray, do you know her?"  
She smiled when I mentioned Quinn's name. "Oh yeah, she's in this class fifth period. Im almost as close with her as I am with you."  
Well that surprised me. "I'm still your favorite though, right?"  
"I don't choose favorites. All that aside," Ms.B began, "What'd she do?"  
I laughed, "she didn't do anything… I guess it was my fault? But I mean we're not in a fight."  
Ms. B chuckled, "did Santana Lopez just say something was her fault?" I just glared at her. "Ok, ok, Santana. I think I know what's going on."  
No you don't, I thought. All teachers and parents think my problems involve popularity or drugs. Like they think I'm incapable of love.  
"You're in love with her."  
"Wrong ag-" I paused and realized what she said. "Wait what."  
"Am I wrong?"  
"I- I don't _love_ her," how did she know I was gay? I mean I guess if I were to tell someone other than Puck, Ms. B would be a safe choice.  
"Please Santana, I was in the same position as you five years ago," she shrugged and leaned back.  
"And what position would that be sweet cheeks?" so I have a tendency to flirt when I was uncomfortable, sue me.  
"That's what I'm talking about. It may not be obvious to everyone, but your flirting is different. You flirt with guys for the attention and you flirt with girls out of attraction. I wasn't out in high school either, I was just like you."  
My face drained of color. I couldn't believe that it had been so obvious to her. What if other people know? What if Jacob Ben Israel knew and had already posted it on his stupid blog?  
Ms. B must have noticed my internal freak out, because she began talking again. "Santana, calm down. I only noticed because I've been through it all. Also I suspect you flirt a lot more openly with me than with anyone else."  
"Ok fine. See this is why I don't think of you as a teacher. Why can't you just admit that we're friends?"  
"Because that's unprofessional," she winked at me. "So how can I help with Quinn?"  
"So diving right into my closet-lesbian problems is completely professional, right?" we laughed together and I think she realized that I didn't want to talk about it too much, so she didn't bring it up again.  
Now that I have one more person to talk to about my most kept secret it feels like it might be easier when I do come out. But I'm still not ready.

**Quinn's POV**  
I hadn't quite decided how I would woo Santana into being my girlfriend (even if it had to be in secret), but I still had time. Today had been rough, but at least it was fifth period, which meant two things. 1) School was almost over 2) I could talk about all my problems with ms. B.  
Ever since I had met her in the beginning of the year we had bonded. She was only a little over five years older than me and somehow she's become one of the people I trusted most in life. I knew I could talk to her about Santana and maybe even get some advice.  
After the Mr. Larsen (the actual teacher of the class) was done with the lesson, I called Ms. B over.  
"What can I help you with Q?" she leaned over my desk.  
"Actually I completely understood the lecture. I was wondering if you would help me with some girl problems."  
"And by girl problems do you mean popularity contests and boy stealing, periods and bras, or matters of the heart?" she laughed at her own joke and moved to sit next to me.  
I rolled my eyes at her before continuing, "the girl I like is in the closet and I told her I liked her just to get it off my chest and then she kissed me. Then she stopped talking to me for a week, and just yesterday she told me she really liked me too but wasn't ready to come out."  
"Woah girl, you've got a sticky situation," she put her hand on my shoulder. "So what's the game plan and how can I help?"  
"I want to make her see that I'm worth it, you know, even if we have to keep it all a secret for a while," I sighed, "but I don't know how to do that."  
She looked deep in thought, she was about to answer me when someone called her for help. "Sorry, I'm helping Quinn, she needs extra help," she smirked at me and then continued. "Ok is there anything that's like special between you two that you could use?"  
"Not really… Well she said she first realized she liked me when I was singing 'Against All Odds'."  
"Oh my gosh Quinn that's the perfect song! I have the best idea!"

**Santana's POV**  
I stepped out of my house on Thursday to walk to school, but on my doorstep was a small note that said 'Santana'. I picked it up and flipped it over.  
_How can I just let you walk away?_  
Well that was random and cryptic. I stuffed it in my backpack and made sure to look behind me every so often on the way to school to make sure I wasn't being stalked.  
I got another weird note in first period, on my desk.  
_Just let you leave without a trace?_  
This was probably just another one of my weird freshman stalkers, I decided to just ignore it.  
Then I opened my notebook in second period.  
_When I stand here taking every breath with you…_  
This was so weird.  
During passing period I saw Quinn, I was just going to nod at her like usual, but she called me.  
"Hey Santana!"  
"Hey Quinn, what's up?" I was a little confused, but the least I could do was act completely normal.  
"So I know everything's been a little awkward, but I just wanted you to know that you're one of the only people who really knows me, like, at all." She smiled at me after that and walked away.  
This day was just so weird.  
I received a bunch of weird notes all day, but just kept ignoring them.  
Then after school, right before track, I got a text from Quinn  
**Quinn F.  
Take a look at me now,  
'cos there's just an empty space  
But to wait for you,  
well that's all I can do and that's what I've got to face  
Take a good look at me now,  
'cos I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds…**  
Then my slow brain finally put it together. The notes I was getting were all lines from "Against All Odds", the song Quinn Sang when I realized my feeling for her. I was just putting it together when I felt someone come up behind me and whisper in my ear.  
"That's the chance I've got to take." It was Quinn. I could feel her breath on the shell of my ear and it sent shivers down my spine.  
I turned around to face her, not realizing how close it would make our faces. Melting into her would be so easy, but we were in public and I really couldn't do this. I took a step back.  
"Quinn…"  
"It's ok, I know you're not ready. I'll wait for you."  
And she skipped away, taking her gorgeousness and my heart with her.

**Quinn's POV  
(Friday, 5th Period)**  
I skipped into my 5th period and walked straight up to Ms. B, throwing my arms around her.  
"You're a genius and I love you Ms. B!" I said into her hair as I hugged her.  
She laughed and lightly hugged me back, "So I guess it went well?"  
"I mean she's still not ready, but she got super flustered when I said the last line to her," I took a moment to remember that and sighed at the memory. "And all day she blushes every time I wave to her!"  
"I'm so excited for you and Santana!" she said with a smile.  
Wait, she just said Santana, how'd she know it was Santana?! Nobody's supposed to know. Santana was going to be so mad at me. I was freaking out and it must have been super obvious.  
"Oh crap, Quinn you didn't tell me don't worry," she said, trying to calm me down.  
"How do you know? I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone."  
"Ok, you can't tell her this, but she told me, and she told me about you."  
I didn't know Santana was also close to Ms. B. I mean it makes sense, if I know Santana she probably flirts with her a lot.  
"Thank god. What'd she say about me?"  
"Ohhhh no, I'm not spilling any more secrets. Good luck with your girl Quinn. Now go sit down." She winked at me and walked back to her desk.  
"Fine, thanks again Ms. B!"

After school I wanted to find Santana and see if she wanted to hang out. As friends of course. I mean I was trying to win her over, but I wasn't going to cross boundaries that she wasn't comfortable with.  
I found her walking toward the entrance and sped up to catch up with her. "Hey San, what's up with you today?"  
"Oh hey, Quinn," she blushed again. I love it. "I was probably just gonna go for a run, maybe watch a movie."  
"Sounds cool, wanna come to my house? I was gonna do the same thing, so we might as well do it together…" it came out a lot shier than I wanted it to.  
She smiled, "that sounds great. But we're not watching a chick flic. Don't try to deny that that's probably the only type of movie you watch." She smirked at me as we walked to the parking lot.  
"Oh please. I just rented "the Green Lantern", so we'll be watching that.  
"Woah I didn't expect you to be into action super hero movies."  
"Oh, I'm not." I said casually. She gave a confused look. "I am, however, very much into Blake Lively."  
She laughed, "you would be. So is that your type then? Blondes that look almost exactly like you? Or are you just attracted to yourself?"  
We continued our banter until we got to her car, "so how about you just follow my car to my house?"  
"Sounds good!"

**AN: Already working on chapter 3. This is probably going to be a three or four chapter thing. If you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them! Thanks  
~Love Lexii~**


End file.
